Devotion
by Ryoku123
Summary: It's two years after Dark and Krad dissappeared and Daisuke and Satoshi are taking in two transfer studentsDark and Krad. things are different, and this time, Krad and Dark aren't going anywhere.


Devotion

Chapter 1: The exchange Students 

**A/N: **Hey all! Sorry it's been so long round here since I last updated on anything. But here is a new lil' project that I was inspired on when I saw the end of D.N.Angel… EVILLLLLL! AND I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL!

Daisuke sighed as he lay on the floor of his room, staring up at his ceiling. It had been two years since Dark and Krad had disappeared and he missed his other half dearly. The redhead hoped that wherever he was, Dark was doing okay.

"Dai-sweetie! Come downstairs. The exchange student is here!" His mothers voice interrupted his wandering thoughts, and so, heaving another sigh, he hauled himself up and walked downstairs and into the living room.

And stopped in his tracks.

Ruby met amethyst as Daisuke locked eyes with the teen sitting by his mother on the couch. Soft – looking violet locks, pale skin and that cocky smile that Daisuke knew all too well.

"Hello Daisuke," Dark stood and walked toward the redhead, "I transferred here from the U.S."

Daisuke turned to his mother and tried to say something, but the world started to spin.

"Daisuke!" Emiko screamed; as her son started to fall, unconscious to the floor, but Dark caught him.

"He hasn't forgotten you," Emiko said watching as Dark gently picked her son up, cradling him protectively to his chest.

"And as you can obviously see, I haven't forgotten him either," Dark replied, walking out of the room and toward the stairs.

Dark, wait." Emiko hurried to catch up with the violet haired teen, "You have to promise me something."

Dark turned at the top of the stairs and looked down at the woman.

"Promise me that whatever happens, you'll never leave him again."

Violet eyes looked down at the unconscious form in his arms, before Dark turned away, "I will never leave him."

Satoshi glanced impatiently at the clock hanging on the wall. The exchange student was late. The blunette sighed and looked down at the painting Daisuke had given him at school. How the redhead knew that he missed his psychotic counterpart perplexed him. So when his friend had given him the painting of Krad and himself, all he could do was stare until a small smile had made itself known.

He was brought out of his musings by a sharp rap on the door. He carefully set the picture down and walked to the door, opened it and nearly fainted on the spot.

"Hello, Satoshi. I'm your exchange student from the U.S." Krad frowned as the blunette paled even further; "Are you okay?" concern laced Krads voice and he placed a hand gently against Satoshi's forehead only to have him jerk back.

Satoshi noticed the sadness that flickered in the blonde's eyes, before it quickly disappeared . He motioned for Krad to come in and said, "Your rooms the second door on the left. The bathrooms at the end of the hall. If you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

He scooped up the phone on the counter and stepped out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him as he dialed Daisuke's number.

-Hello?-

"Ah, Emiko-san. This is Satoshi… I was wondering if Daisuke was around. I needed to talk to him about something."

-I take it your exchange student arrived. – Emiko's voice held a bit of slyness.

"Yes. Now is Daisuke there?"

-Ah, yes, here he is. – Satoshi heard muffled conversation in the background before Daisuke got on the phone, -Satoshi, what's up? –

"It's about your exchange student. By any chance, does he look like and have Dark's name?"

-How did you know! – Daisuke sounded shocked.

"Because, my new roommate is Krad." Satoshi looked back in his apartment to see Krad sitting in the couch looking at the picture that Daisuke had given him.

-Are you busy right now? – Daisuke asked.

"No, why?"

-Meet me at the park in an hour and bring Krad. I'm bringing Dark. –

Satoshi nodded, and realizing his friend couldn't see him, answered, "Yeah, alright. I'll see you in an hour."

After saying their goodbyes, Satoshi walked back into the apartment. After he placed the phone on the counter, he turned to look at Krad.

The blonde tore his gaze away from the painting and returned the glare Satoshi was giving him, "Diasuke painted this for you, didn't he?"

Satoshi's eyes widened slightly before he nodded and headed toward his room.

"Why did he paint this?"

Satoshi stopped and refused to look at Krad as a lone tear fell, "Because I missed you."

END CHAPTER 1 


End file.
